The Fox of the Bloody Leaf
by NagisaShiota11
Summary: At the age of five, the beatings got worse and Naruto ends up going insane. How will the Element Counties deal with an insane Jinchūriki running around?
1. Prologue

Angered shouts and curses was all that the little five year old could hear as he ran for his life. It was October tenth again, and the kid was hating it by every passing moment. "Get the demon!" the mob yelled as they ran after the boy.

In an attempt to escape his pursuers, the yellow haired boy dashed into the alley. Sadly, this did not stop the mob. They backed the little five year old into a corner and got ready to beat the kid. "Well, well," mused a voice that the five year old knew all too well. The pink haired lady, the ringmaster of all of this.

"W-what do you want?" whimpered the supposed demon. "We want justice for what you did five years ago. You killed almost half of the village, this we cannot leave unpunished," hissed the lady and the crowd yelled in agreement. The boy whimpered again and wished that he could disappear on the spot.

"This is the end for you, demon," the pink haired lady hissed as she snapped her fingers and the mob rushed forwards. They made quick work of the boy. They stabbed kunai knife thought the boy's hands, pinning him to the wall. The said boy screamed in pain and started to tear up.

It wasn't anything new, but it still hurt like hell. The mob started torturing the poor kid. Screams of agony and pain filled the air, only driving the mob madder as they continued. Soon the mob stopped, but this was far from over.

A white haired man walked into the front of the mob and smirked, "Hello, demon fox, missed me?" the man asked. Now the boy was scared, he knew this man all too well. Mizuki. The white haired chūnin was a regular in these "demon hunts" as they liked to call it.

Mizuki's smirk grew wider at the effect he had on the kid. "I have a friend here with me, want to meet him?" the white haired man asked darkly. The "demon" shook his head, no. "Well too bad. Uchiha!" Mizuki yelled and a tall black haired man stepped forward.

"You know what to do," Mizuki said as he backed away. Uchiha nodded and started casting a Jutsu. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," he said as he shot the fireball at the small boy. Screams of pain filled the air as the boy was burned. Something seemed to break within the boy.

Suddenly, a childish giggle filled the air, that giggle soon turned to a full blown insane laughter that sent chills down the mob's spine. The fire faded away, revealing burnt clothing, and red chakra.

"Playtime," the boy said in a cheerful sing-song voice as he looked up at the mob. The said mob's eyes widened, some threw up, and some gasped. Instead of a regular face, the boy had an anger red skull. In a blink of an eye, the boy had slaughtered one fourth of the mob. As the boy killed, he didn't once stop smiling...

~Konoha~

Sarutobi jumped through his village at a neck breaking pace. "Pray to Kami that Naruto is ok," he muttered as he jumped from one roof to another. Once he and the ANBU arrived, the sight they found was spine chilling.

Blood, bones, heads, arms, and legs everywhere. It sickened the Hokage to the bone. In the middle of the gruesome scene, was a giggling mess of a boy. "N-Naruto?" Sarutobi whispered as he slowly moved towards the five year old.

The five year old turned towards the Hokage and the elderly man throw up a little at the sight of the boy's head. "Hiya!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. "Naruto, who did this?" Sarutobi asked cautiously. Naruto giggled and pointed at himself.

On that day, the Fox of the Bloody Leaf was born.


	2. Chapter I

Sarutobi sighed as he and two ANBU walked down a LONG hallway. It has been eight years since the incident and Naruto was not showing any signs of turning back into his former self. It was very frustrating for the God of Shinobi. He could clearly remember what happened next after the incident...

~Flashback~

"How is he?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up at the doctor. "Well, he's alive, that's for sure," the doctor joked lightly, and the Hokage scowled at the medic. "Sorry," the doctor said as he cleared his throat, "aside from his head being a skull, he's physical health," he reported.

The Hokage nodded and snapped his fingers. When he snapped his fingers, an ANBU appeared. "Send for Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka, tell them that they are requested at the hospital," Sarutobi ordered. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

A few minutes later, Inoichi and Tsune walked into the hospital waiting room. "Lord Hokage," the two clan heads greeted. Sarutobi nodded, "Greetings, but sadly, I wish it was a lighter setting," he said. Tsune raised an eyebrow, "What's up?" she asked.

The Hokage bit his lip, "It's Naruto," he answered. The two clan heads eyes widened, "What happened!?" They demanded at once. The Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans, unlike most of the village, liked the boy and thought of him as one of their own.

Sarutobi sighed, "The mob got too drunk and they...tortured him..." he said in a low tone of voice. Inoichi gritted his teeth and Tsune growled. "Those idiots of the council and the village, not knowing the difference between a demon and it's container," growled the Inuzuka head.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement, "People have a tendency of fighting what every they fear or do not understand," he said wisely. "Hokage-sama, if it's alright, can we please see him?" Inoichi asked softly.

"Of course, but there is something you must know first," the Hokage said seriously and the two clan heads nodded. "While the villagers were torturing him, a chūnin was in the group. He used a fire Jutsu to burn Naruto. Now, instead of a regular head, he has a skull. Nothing more, just a skull," Sarutobi explained.

The two clan head were beyond shocked. "Let me see him. Now." Tsune growled as she walked towards her leader. Sarutobi nodded and moved aside. The Inuzuka clan head about kicked the door down and entered the room.

Laying on the bed, was a small lump. Tsune moved slowly over towards the bed and pulled the covers off. "Is this some kind of joke, Hokage?" the Inuzuka asked as she whipped around and faced the old man. "A joke?" Sarutobi asked perplexed. Tsune pointed towards the small child.

Confused, the two males walked towards the bed and gasped. Instead of a skull, like Sarutobi had said, Naruto's face was charcoal black. "I don't understand...when we found him...he had a skull..." the Hokage said stunned. "Well having this face is better than having a skull," Inoichi pointed out. "I guess you have a point there," Tsune sighed.

"Inoichi, I need you to look inside Naruto's subconscious," Sarutobi said, once he came out of his stupor. The Yamanaka clan head nodded and sat down next to the bed.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu," Inoichi said and his body went limp.

~Naruto's Subconscious~

When he appeared inside Naruto's subconscious, it looked like a sewer. Suddenly, Inoichi sensed bloodlust in the air. Curious, the clan head started to walk into the direction of the bloodlust. As he walked, the air seemed to become thicker and thicker with bloodlust.

After many twists and turns, Inoichi came face to face with two menacing red eyes. "What do we have here? A human, inside the mind of my jailor?" questioned a dark voice. "The Kyuubi," Inoichi whispered as he stepped back a little. The fox demon snorted, "Do you any other tailed beast, that is sealed away?" he asked humorlessly.

"Where is Naruto?" Inoichi asked as he took a step forward. "The kit? He's in there," Kyuubi said as he pointed his nose towards a corner of the room. Inoichi looked to where the Kyuubi was pointing, always to see a pure white door with a crimson red aura. "I placed some of my chakra around it, so he doesn't go on a killing spree again," the fox said.

"Wait. So that wasn't your bloodlust I felt?" Inoichi said. The Kyuubi snorted, "Don't judge a book by its cover, human," it growled. "My apologies, Kyuubi," Inoichi said. "Please, just call me Kurama," the tailed beast said. Inoichi nodded, "May I go and see how he's doing?" the clan head asked.

Kurama thought for a moment, "No. If I were to open that door, the kit will wake up and start killing again," he said after a few minutes of thinking. "Can you at least tell me the status of his mindset?" Inoichi asked. The nine tails growled, "The kit was already on the edge of insanity, and those humans only sent him over the edge," Kurama said.

"Just as I feared," muttered Inoichi. Kurama nodded, "Yes, he has gone over the edge and is now lost forever," he said. "Will he be able to become a ninja?" Inoichi asked. "Hmm...I think I can arrange that," Kurama said. "Thank you, Kurama," Inoichi said with a small bow. The tailed beast huffed, "Just making sure that the kit doesn't crap up my name," he said.

Inoichi laughed a little, "Before I go, what was up with him having a skull as a head?" he asked. "Ah, yes, I gave him a kekkei genkai that allows him to transform into whatever he wishes," Kurama said. "So like a Transformation Jutsu?" Inoichi asked. Kurama growled, "Don't insult me, human. Even if I am sealed within the kit, does not mean I can't still kill you," he said warningly.

"Noted," Inoichi said at once. "Make sure it is," Kurama growled. Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening. "Great, he's waking up," Kurama muttered. "Naruto?" Inoichi asked as he looked towards the five-year-old. There was the sounding of a childish giggle and Inoichi blacked out.

❂Hospital Room❂

A few minutes later, Inoichi was ejected back into his body. "Well, how is he?" asked a worried Tsune. Before Inoichi could say anything, a childish giggle filled the air and the adults whipped their heads towards the small five-year-old. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi.

The five-year-old turned towards the Hokage and smiled insanely. "Doggy!" Naruto cried as he pointed at Tsune. The three adults blinked and blinked again. "I'm going to kill them," Tsune muttered referring to the villagers and the two males nodded dumbly.

~End of Flashback~

The Hokage was brought out of his memories when he arrived at his destination. It was a thick steel door with a small window. The elderly man looked through the small window, to see a white cocoon on cloth. "Naruto," Sarutobi called.

The cocoon started to giggle and a snake's head appeared. "Sssssello..." the snake hissed. Sarutobi rolled his eyes, "Naruto, return to your original form," he ordered firmly. The snake hissed and disappeared back into the cocoon.

A bandage wrapped face, that showed only a single crazed eye, appeared at the top of the cocoon. "Monkey!" Naruto cried a childish voice, his voice muffled by the bandages.


End file.
